Nalu Love Fest 2016
by thyFreshPrincess
Summary: Day 1 - Intimacy, Day 2 - Bite, Day 3 - Moans, Day 4 - Fingers, Day 5 & 6 - Toys and Masturbation.
1. Chapter 1

**Nalu Love Fest.**

 **Prompt: Intimacy**

 **Rating: M+ (NSFW)**

 **Words: 2,952.**

* * *

Lucy stirred, feeling the warm around snake around her waist. She bit her lip, worry flashing through her as she listened to him sigh shakily, and settle against her body.

"... _Natsu?"_ She whispered into the uneasy atmosphere, concern coloring her voice as he tensed a little, "Go back to sleep Lucy."

"We need to talk about this Natsu." Lucy murmured, remembering the fight that had caused him to escape just before bed. Lucy had gone to sleep with tear stains on her cheeks, and a heavy heart. She never thought they'd go to bed angry, she never thought he'd just leave.

Then again, Natsu hadn't ever been in a relationship before and he probably didn't know how to handle these sort of situations.

Still, it had hurt her.

"Lucy…" She flinched at his pained voice and powered on, determined to get what she wanted to say out.

"I understand what you are trying to do. Protect me. But I don't need protecting, not from this. A relationship works in both ways Natsu, that means I want to help and protect you too. I can't do that when you shut me out like this. It's unfair to me, and you because if we don't talk about things like this, then why are we even in a relationship?"

He was very quite, something the celestial mage noticed rather quickly. Nerves rattled down her spine, making her tighten her grip on the sheets. She felt the hand around her waist shift and her heart stuttered in the shallow fear of being ignored and him leaving again.

"They are just dreams, babe."

Ill-relief filled her, knowing that he used the pet name to soften the blow. He didn't use pet names often, only in overly affectionate moments and in these situations. When he had to say something that Lucy could get upset about.

"They are nightmares bordering on terror's, Natsu. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to worry you." He huffed, curling closer to her as Lucy sighed, "Well that didn't work out, if anything, I'm more worried."

"If I say, I'm sorry, will you let me talk about this tomorrow morning?"

"Not unless you mean it." She grumbled back softly, pouring as he huffed again, blowing a soft breath against the skin of her neck. She squirmed a little at the shivers that enveloped her, as he pressed a kiss to the top of her spine, whispering the words, "I'm sorry."

She felt her heart throb a little at the soft words, and took a second to push the thoughts away of the impending discussion they would have to have.

Then, she relaxed against his chest, snuggling into his warmth. He sighed, thankful that she was letting him avoid the subject until tomorrow morning.

He pressed another kiss to the sensitive skin of her neck, nuzzling his nose against her. She let out a soft moan, unsure if they should do this after a big fight. She wasn't sure if this was what they needed.

But she couldn't resist the way he pushed his hips against her ass ever so slightly, or the way his arm tightened the grip around her waist. She felt warmth pool in her stomach, making her heart beat a little faster, her fingers tingle as she bit her lip.

"Lucy…" Natsu murmured against her neck and she fought a shiver, opting to whisper, "Natsu… Do you really want to do this?"

There sexual relationship was one of the strongest things that had brought them together, if Lucy was being honest about it. The attraction, the need, their chemistry was something that had made them realize what they felt about each other. It was a nagging feeling in her stomach, and he had explained to her that it was an urge he could never quite tamper down.

But to do it after a fight that big… when Lucy was still feeling vulnerable and heart. When Natsu was feeling ragged and exposed.

"I need you."

His truthful, pained words made her resolve to think things through first, shatter. How was she supposed to be serious and thoughtful when his hips were shifting against hers, how was she supposed to truly ask if he was up to it, when his voice sounded so good.

She pressed her hips against him, feeling the telltale hardness of his arousal. Natsu felt every fiber of his being pulse with need, making his muscles clench and his magic heat up under his skin. He took a deep breath in, making sure her scent wasn't pressured or still upset, growling softly when he only smelt warmth and spice.

Lucy had one of the nicest smells that he had the pleasure of memorizing but when they were like this, she got a little sweeter, with a tinge of spice.

Once he had tried to explain it to her, but it was lost in translation.

His hand drifted up from her waist to softly squeeze one of her breasts, feeling the nipple begin to tighten with arousal. He continued to brush kiss after kiss against her neck, feeling her heartbeat beat faster as a soft moan greeted his ears.

Natsu continued to squeeze and rub her breasts, the movement making Lucy's skin tingle. Something about this position made it feel so much more… _intimate._ She was hiding her tear stains and sadness, he was hiding his own fear and hesitancy about telling her of what plagued his dreams.

And yet, they were both still about to do something that was treasured and usually meant for happy moments in their relationship.

As stupid, and odd as it may be, Lucy felt a little nervous. As if she was experiencing something new, a side of Natsu she hadn't seen before despite how close they were.

And she guessed, this was his first time also doing this. Having sex, when things were still unresolved and they were still mending about what was said.

They had make-up sex, but this felt different.

Lucy was pulled from her thoughts when he nibbled on the skin on her shoulder, and gently plucked at her nipple, which was covered by a thin camisole. Her body jolted a little, pressing against the bulge she felt, and her toes curled a little.

She wanted to writhe in his hands but her body was too focused on gasping for breath. It felt _so_ good.

Natsu felt his muscles tense again when her hips began to roll back into his from their spooning position. Her listened to those soft, delicious gasps eagerly, feeling his blood heat and boil. He doubted she had any idea of her hips rubbing into his like that, Lucy's brain normally shut off during sex.

Which was in equal parts amazing as it was unnerving. There was a side Natsu found himself addicted to, alike all the other parts of Lucy he cherished, but this side was something that called to him on a more primal level.

Something that made him growl, and take, _and claim._

It worried him, that he was so deep in her clutches, even if she didn't know it. She had him wrapped around her little finger, she so much as bent the tiny digit and he came, running.

Their first time had been an eye opening experience, that Lucy, luckily had been so out by the pleasure he gave her, didn't notice. But that primal part had taken Natsu over for a split second and left a nasty bruise on her thigh, where he had gripped so tight.

She had told him it wasn't hurting at the time, but the wince she gave wasn't a good one. He couldn't stand hurting Lucy, which meant he had to be very careful of letting that part of him out.

" _Natsu…"_ Natsu felt his cock twitch at the breathy moan and plucked at her nipple, rolling it gently between his thumb and finger. He pushed those thoughts aside, focused on the way she shivered and whimpered a little.

He knew that sound.

He felt a growl in his chest, noticing her shiver at the noise as his hand left her breast and began to slide down her body. He thanked whatever gods above that she only wore a singlet and panties on hot nights like this, as his other hand, that was currently between them, brushed his fingers along her back, before undoing the button of his pants.

She panted softly, listening to him rustle behind her and felt the need sing in her body. Her core tightened as his hand passed there, stopping to rub at her hip bone, trace fingers over her navel and then rest gently against her covered center.

She only had a very thin blanket lying over her, so when it moved, she felt the cold air of the night brush over her skin. Compared to Natsu's heat, the feeling was welcome and also electrifying.

Then she felt his penis, thick and long, resting just against her ass and it made her needy. She moved her hips back to guide him, but stopped when his hand placed against her back.

"Hold still, can you do that for me Lucy?"

The erotic growl in his words made her eager core slicker, and she stammered out a soft, "Yes."

She could feel the intense stare on the back of her head before he began moving again, softly pressing a kiss to her shoulder. Something burned inside of her, a mess of emotions tumbling through her body in a speed she couldn't handle.

His fingers slipped into her panties and she felt her skin tingle in anticipation as he began to light rub very small circles into her clit. She stifled her little whimpers, feeling her thighs clench a little when he increased the pressure for a split second, sliding a finger through her wet folds.

"I'm going to make you come like this." He murmured, warm breath skating across her skin as his fingers continued that slow tantalizing pace, lightly playing and rubbing her sensitive flower.

Her breath stuttered when he flicked a finger lightly against the little nub at the top of her sex, that was swollen and begging for attention.

She hadn't realized she was moving her hips until he pushed his hips against her ass, a hand coming to her hips to hold her in place.

Natsu heard the whine she made at the back of her throats and that primal part of him twitched. Hell, a vital part twitched as well. If he thought Lucy's beautiful figure and scent would get things going before, he soon found out that her sounds were practically something sent from heaven.

Or hell, depending on the situation.

He flexed his fingers, giving her clit a quick rub before petting her softly once more, relishing in the moans of pleasure mixed with sweet longing. He wondered how long he could tease her like this, but something inside him wasn't healed yet.

He was still raw, and didn't trust himself to play with her like that.

Not in this mood.

" _Natsu…_ " Her breathy keen made his fingers slow a little, which earned him another cute little whimper, "Yes Lucy?"

"Please, _please."_ She stared quietly, her words broken with pleasure as he moved his hips against hers in a long, slow grind, "You don't like me petting your pussy Lucy? It sure feels like you like it."

She moaned, and Natsu felt her body temperature spike for a bit. Lucy's magic did strange things when they were in the throws of making love. Not that he complained, he liked when that bit of her soul leaked out, making her skin glow a little more then someone would normally after an orgasm. Or the way her temperature increased for a split second when her pleasure increased.

Natsu had a thing for talking dirty to her, it was one of his favorite things to do. But the fact that _she_ loved it as much as he did, made things a whole lot better.

He clamped his control down with an iron will, determined to make her come at least once before running the gauntlet. He hummed into her ear, enjoying her little gasp as he positioned his finger just at her tight little hole, tip sinking in.

Her hips jerked, trying desperately to sheathe his finger while but his grip on her, stopped the movement.

She groused and Natsu smiled a little, "Tell me what you want, Luce. Tell me what this pretty pussy needs."

"You." She whispered as he felt his control shake in that iron cage, as he sunk a finger into her. Turns out teasing Lucy, in this particular mood, teased him as well.

Go figure.

Her velvet, warm insides squeezed as he began to pump a finger in and out of her. Her breath quickened as little moans of ecstasy escaped her mouth, and Natsu reacted with a faster speed.

He curled his fingers and her hips jolted. She moaned long and loud, the noise broken as he soothed her with a few long strokes. Inside of her, against that little spot he liked so much. She twitched and writhed, knowing he did that on purpose.

"You are getting tighter Luce. Are you going to come?" Natsu whispered in her ear, pressing a soft kiss to her neck which was a stark contrast to the now vigorous rubbing against her insides. He slid a second digit in, grunting when she squealed and pushed back against his hard cock.

Sure enough, he felt her insides quiver and then tighten around his fingers. He continued to move his hand in and out of her, relishing in her cries as she clung to the bed sheets, knees curving in and hips bucking.

Once she had calmed down, he withdrew his fingers and gave her two soft strokes before sliding his wet hand out of her panties. He used that hand to stroke himself, satisfied that her release was now on his dick and he hadn't even entered her yet.

Lucy felt Natsu shuffle out of his pants, not really having many cognitive thoughts since Natsu's fingers and smooth spoken words caused an explosion of pleasure inside of her.

When she felt his head nudge at her opening which tightened around nothing, she held her breath. He slowly sank into her, with a low purposeful grind. She bit her lip at the stretch-burn he gave her, in this position, he seemed bigger.

He seemed to get the same idea, because he asked, "Is this okay?"

She thought about it for just a moment then nodded, "Yeah. Just go slow."

And slow he did.

A slow, full body grind repeated after the other, making her eyes slip shut and her senses heighten. She felt a flush of heat run to her toes to her ears, and it made her back arch slightly. This caused her ass to press against Natsu's hips, his length buried to the hilt.

He muffled a groan through his teeth, one hand on her hip to keep her steady and the other massaging her neck slightly. It was a sensory overload, and she couldn't think of anything better than the way his hard cock rubbed over every inch of her core, or the way his warmth soothed her bones but excited her blood.

He shifted and she wiggled a little, feeling him close the small gap between then and take his hands off her hip. The neck massage stopped as well, instead he looped an arm around her waist and continued to pump, ever so slowly, into her.

It went like this a few times, Lucy feeling her body quiver and prepare itself for the incoming orgasm. Her hand went to his, linking through his own and brought them up to her mouth. She kissed his rough hands softly, her breath stuttered when his other hand sneaked underneath her, and started to rub at her clip.

"So sweet for me Luce. So _fucking_ perfect." He stated, hand clutching mine tightly and it made her heart swell in her chest as he moved quicker. Their bodies twisted and writhed against each other in a moment of pure bliss, her heart beating rapidly as he rubbed her clit softly.

Her orgasm took her by surprise, making her still and locked her body into place, he curled around even more and rode her throat, lapping eagerly at her neck as she moaned and cried out. Shards of liquid pleasure filled her body as he sped up just a little more, for a few long seconds of her core milking him when she finally felt his rhythm stutter.

He pressed against her with a few rough pushes, certainly not as rough as they sometimes got but rough enough to the point of sharp uneven breaths.

" _Fuck…"_ He grunted, hand tightening even more on her hand as he whispered, "I'm so sorry Luce, I _love you."_

Lucy felt like something inside her eased at his words. The intimacy between them right now could have knocked her out flat. But it just wrapped between them like a warm blanket and for the first time that night, Lucy found herself filled with relief.

 _They'd work this out. They always do._

"I love you too, Natsu."

* * *

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **No regrets!**

 **Hope you liked it :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nalu Love Fest**

 **Prompt: Bite**

 **Rating: M+ (NSFW)**

 **Words: 3,702.**

* * *

Natsu watched his fiance hum happily, walking around their kitchen in what Happy, had nicknamed 'the happy outfit.' Which happened to be sweats, Natsu's shirt and a pair of bright pink socks.

He leaned against the door jamb, not fighting the urge to smile at Lucy, who was now licking the spoon clean from the batter of muffins she just finished cooking. Natsu hadn't had the chance to watch her for the last week, off on a job with _Gray_ , of all frosted douche-pants, leaving Happy here to 'watch' Lucy for him.

When he arrived late last night, he was wracked with exhaustion from the job, the train and _Gray's_ annoying presence and pestering of about a million questions.

All concerning Lucy and her pregnancy.

Of course, at first Natsu was happy to brag all about how beautiful his wife to be looked, and how well she adapted to growing one of his soldiers — despite Lucy telling him countless times, _not to call the baby that —_ but he soon realized that Gray was just being overly annoying to get on his nerves.

Once he figured that out, he almost threw the stripper off the train.

He stifled a chuckle when Lucy opted to use her fingers to clean the bowl instead of the spoon, creeping over to her silently. She remained oblivious, or so he thought, until she stated, "Natsu, don't you dare try and scare me."

He sighed, a little part of him whining, "You heard me, didn't ya?"

"Yep." She popped her lips, not looking back at his pouting face and focusing back on the bowl.

One of Natsu's favorite past times was making Lucy squeak — _and squeal but that was beside the point —_ and since she had gotten pregnant, her sense of hearing and smell had shot through the roof. Porlyusica said it might have something to do with the baby being his, but it didn't take away from the fact, he desperately wanted to scare the pants off his girl.

He missed it.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist slowly, hands resting on her belly as she hummed, reaching around to his mouth with a drop of batter on her tiny finger. He leaned closer and gave it a lick, mumbling in surprise.

Lucy wasn't really a 'baker', no matter how hard she tried. She could cook up a mean steak, but desserts weren't really her thing.

But his fiancé was nothing but relentless when she set her mind to something.

He rested his chin against her shoulder, perfectly content to just watch Lucy, be _Lucy._ And she didn't seem to mind, but with those hormones, he could be lying on the floor with a foot in his face in seconds flat.

He would never admit it, but it was kind of cute when Lucy got all flustered and angry for no reason. It made getting yelled at for ridiculous things ( _why didn't you tell me that my hair looked like that before I left!)_ so worth it.

He snickered to himself when he remembered her most recent rant when the grocery shop ran out of her favorite crisps. Of course, it soon turned to tears because Natsu had offered to run to the next town to get some.

Natsu didn't like the tears that much, mostly because his very being rebelled against Lucy _crying_ , but had been told it was normal.

Happy didn't seem to like them either though, so it made him feel a little better since they were both on the 'Cheer-Lucy-Up' team. Of course, it worked, but then she was crying about something else after five minutes of happiness.

One time she actually cried because of how happy we made her, and Natsu had bunked with Happy on the couch that night.

"You came home late." Her voice broke him from his thoughts and he shrugged, giving her a soft squeeze, "The job was a little longer than we anticipated. I'm surprised I didn't wake you."

"You did, but by the time I turned my whale-ish body over, you were passed out. With drool. Attractive." He grinned bemusedly at her words, rubbing her belly with one hand. Lucy was only in the… second trimester — he inwardly cheered himself on for getting that right — of her pregnancy, but still in the fairly early stages.

She had a belly, round and obviously pregnant but it wasn't overly big.

Of course, when you tried to convince his beautiful girlfriend she wasn't of whale-ish size, she wouldn't take it as a compliment.

She's lob a shoe at you and tell you you weren't ready for her at her best so she's going to continue to do her worst.

Natsu wept the day she had found that ridiculous quote, because he found out that she didn't have a _worst._

 _She was freakin' perfect._

It made him slightly scared of how ridiculous her 'best' was and if he would survive.

"Lushi!" Natsu turned towards the Kitchen entrance slightly as Happy flew in, holding a very large parcel bag. She turned around in his arms, looking up with a sweet smile that made his heart burn a little.

When she reached up and gave him a soft kiss, he was torn between loving the affection, and wanting to throw- _no,_ gently place her on the kitchen counter and lick the batter off her naked body.

She took herself from his grasp before he could make up his mind, and watched as Happy placed the bag on the counter.

"The delivery guy just dropped this off. For its size, I thought it would be heavier." Happy told her, landing on her head with a soft plop. Natsu smiled at the way she absentmindedly scratched behind his ear.

"What is it?" Natsu asked curiously, walking over to the fridge to get a drink as Lucy replied, getting out the scissors to open it.

"I ordered it last week. It's a body pillow."

"Oh. You mean the one that supports the belly when I'm not here?" Natsu felt relieved she had thought ahead — a baby wasn't cheap so he planned to be on a few longer jobs to get the money together despite not wanting to miss anything during Lucy's pregnancy — but also felt petulantly disappointed.

It was _his_ job to support the belly, after all.

She nodded, a smile playing on her lips as she cut open the first layer of wrapping, "Yeah. The best thing about the place I ordered it from, is that it can come with specialites."

"Like what?" Happy chimed as Lucy listed off, sounding like she was reading off the information pamphlet, "Warmth generator, extra softness, extra firmness depending on your preference and customised pillow case. Also, you can decide what they smell like."

"Sounds pretty good." Natsu hummed as Lucy nodded, finally getting off the wrapping as Happy began chortling above her. She hushed him, looking down at the pillow with a cheeky smile as Natsu tilted his head, missing the joke, "What's up?"

"Nothing… it's just, I ordered some of the specialties and… well, it's you."

"It's me?" Natsu repeated, frowning confused as Happy's giggles grew louder. She tugged the pillow from the bag, the actual pillow was a few inches shorter then she wa about that wasn't what caught Natsu's attention.

No, what caught his attention, was the fact it was him, a picture of him, stretched out on the pillow. With his shirt off, sleeping.

 _When did she get that picture?_

Something unknown bubbled around in Natsu's stomach as he squinted at the pillow, "You customized the pillow to look like me?"

"I just sent them a picture and they did it all."

" _Why?"_ The odd feeling grew as Lucy shrugged, "I miss you when you are gone. This way, I get two Natsu's. And this one is soft, not lumpy."

"I am _not_ lumpy!" Natsu whispered back affronted and outraged as she waved him off, "Either way, I still get to cuddle a Natsu while you are away."

"But that's not me." He frowned at Lucy who turned to him slowly, clutching the pillow to her chest, gaping at him, "Are you _jealous_? Of a pillow?"

Natsu was sad to say, he thinks he was.

"It's weird. I'm uncomfortable." He argued, just for the sake of arguing and to get that ridiculous cute grin off her face. Really, it was equal parts cute and annoying, the type of smile that made Natsu aware she was inwardly laughing at him.

"What's wrong Natsu? Is it the fact that I'm gonna be a _cuddling_ a pillow instead of you? Maybe I'll get used to sleeping with my soft Natsu that I'll just make you sleep on the couch until I pop?" She teased, stifling her laughter as Happy laughed wildly on her head, dropping any pretense of being on his side.

Natsu frowned at her a little more as he walked over and tugged the pillow from her grasp. She watched him curiously, eyes shining in amusement as he placed the pillow on the counter and glanced up at Happy.

The cat tilted his head before rolling his eyes, knowing the look on Natsu's face meant only one thing. He took his damn time, unfortunately for Natsu's _benefit_ , dropping down onto Lucy's stomach and rubbing against it.

He watched his fiancé smile at the cat, secretly loving how protective he was of her bump. He could see she loved it as well, as he murmured to Natsu, "Don't bend her. She has to be comfortable."

Lucy blushed bright red when she heard Happy's words, as Natsu's lips twitched despite his serious mood, "Yeah little Buddy, don't worry."

Happy then flew off, leaving Lucy and Natsu staring at each other.

"Do you think he _knows?"_

Natsu almost laughed, "Lucy, you are _pregnant._ I'm sure he has some idea."

She pursed her lips at him, judging his smile and the way his shoulders were set, "Don't you think it's weird that he knows we have…" He took a step towards her, hands coming up either sides of her face and her words died off, as he softly stroked his thumbs over her soft cheeks.

"I don't like the pillow."

"I'll hide it from you when you are here." She reasoned with him, leaning into his touch as he smiled, "That won't stop me from burning it."

"You will do no such thing, how will I get my nightly cuddles?"

"That's what I'm here for." He told her, before leaning in, resting his forehead against hers, "And don't lie to yourself, it's not just 'nightly cuddles', it's morning cuddles, and nap-time cuddles. Don't forget the 'you made me food, now sit here and watch me eat' cuddles."

She smiled at him adoringly, "I can't believe you are jealous of a pillow."

"I can't believe you got a pillow with me on it. That seems like something Juvia would do."

"She gave me the details on how to get it."

He chuckled softly, leaning down to gently bite at her lip. He felt her shiver against him, her soft mellow scent turning into something warm and wanting almost immediately.

 _God, he sort of loved pregnancy hormones._

"How long until your muffins are done?" He murmured, running his teeth against her jaw as she pressed up against him a little, mindful of her belly.

"Thirty minutes, give or take."

"I can do a lot in thirty minutes." As soon as he said this, she practically lit up. He smothered his chuckle, because it had been at least two weeks since they had engaged in anything but soft petting. Mostly because whenever she was horny enough to try anything, he was off on a job.

Chalk it up to bad timing, but something told him it was gonna be worth the wait. He pushed the pillow off the island counter of their kitchen, plucking her up delicately and placing her on the cold countertop.

"I want a pillow. My elbows are going to get sore in this position."

He sighed, fighting the smile at her cute demand and rushed into the lounge room to get one of the many pillows they had on the couch for Lucy's comfort.

He brought two back in, just in case and she shook her head, "Seriously? You aren't gonna use the Natsu pillow?"

"Don't call it that," he got busy positioning her and making sure she was comfortable and her belly wasn't cramped, "It's weird."

She smiled patiently at him, "What can I call it then?"

"A waste of money?" He suggested, loving when she giggled sweetly. Natsu leaned in, pressing a very soft kiss to her lips before letting her rest back onto her elbows, legs dangling off the counter, belly round and beautiful from his perspective.

His back ached a little from having to lean over so far to get to her neck, but he knew better than to complain. He pressed tiny kisses to her neck, following down the trail of her shoulder, skin salty and smooth under his touch.

He gently nipped at her collarbone before soothing it over with a lick. She moaned softly, as he began to unbutton her shirt — which just so happened to be his — using one hand to trail a finger down between her breasts and over her bump.

She steadied herself on one elbow, grabbing at his scarf with impatience hands, "Now. Let's skip foreplay."

She made quick work with unraveling his scarf and pushing off his vest fairly easy with one hand until she reached his pants. He caught her hand, "Eager, are we?"

"Look at my nipples and ask yourself that question." She almost growled and he sadly found her lack of giving a shit, kind of hot. But knowing him, she'd pick her nose and he'd find it hot.

His eyes fell down to her soft bra that looked more like a cover then actually supporting anything. Sure enough, her nipples were hard and begging for attention, which made Natsu narrow his eyes and lean over her, his own hot eager warming his bones.

She went quiet, her back tensed and her heart beat fastened. He glanced up into her big brown eyes, heart reacting to hers and leaned down, pulling down the top of her bra so one of her beautiful breasts popped out.

His mouth opened and pressed open warm kisses against her skin, listening to her whimper in delight. He ran his tongue around the edge of her nipple, before suckling gently. She groaned a little as he bite down on her hard little nipple, using his mouth to draw her in. She shivered and panted, until a strange taste hit his mouth.

Something sweet and a little like vanilla water mixed with milk. He drew back in surprise, ignoring her noise of complaint for a long second, and stared down at her bare nipple.

"What's wrong?" She complained softly as he licked his lips, "I think you just leaked."

"What?" She squeaked, confused with a frown marring her beautiful features.

"Your nipple, it _leaked_."

"Did you bite too hard? Is there blood?" She had to push herself up a little more as Natsu shook his head, "It tasted milky."

She blinked before slowly a flattering shade of red crept up her neck, "Oh. Um, sorry?" Her voice squeaked at the end and the dragon-slayer knew he had just embarrassed her to no end. Which wasn't his purpose at all, he was just surprised.

He licked his lips again, staring down at her in thought as she whispered, "Don't just _stare_ at me."

He shook his head softly and leaned down, listening to her squeak of surprise. She wiggled in attempt to get away but he didn't let her, instead pressing his mouth against her nipple again.

"W-What are you doing?" She stammered, and Natsu opened his mouth a little, suckling gently. The taste touched his tongue after a few long moments and she gasped, as his stomach filled with heat.

It wasn't a _bad_ taste. If anything, it was sweet and watery on his tongue.

When he pulled back, she was bright red and was looking at him incredulously. He smiled smugly up at her, as she shook her head, "You kinky bastard."

"It sort of tastes nice." He teased, pressing a kiss to her cute nipple as she whined, " _Stoooop."_

He chuckled running his lips onto her other breast, while slowly running his hands down her sides, tucking his fingers into her waistband. He tugged them down slowly, growling softly his throat when her foot shifted and brushed against the tightness in his pants.

Once he got rid of the pants, her scent tripled, her panties damp with her arousal and he pressed a hand to her. She jolted as he began to rub her clitorous very softly, soaking in her keening moans, loving the way her back arched just a little. It made her belly seem bigger and that oddly made his muscles clench and that heat in his veins increase tenfold.

" _Natsu…"_ She moaned pleadingly as he grit his teeth, pulling her panties down quickly. He felt like his last shred of control was hanging by a damn thread.

He unbuckled his pants, letting them drop to the floor, and gave himself a long hand stroke. Not that he needed to, Lucy often made himself so hard that he couldn't _get_ harder.

She wiggled her hips and he used his hands on thighs to shift her so her ass was just resting on the edge. He leaned down, placing a firm kiss on her lips before aligning the head of his cock with her drenched core.

He slowly began to push in, using one hand to rub and play with her lips. She moaned his name, writhing against him as he held her thigh, burying himself to the hilt.

He watched her gasp and bite her lip, groaning at the way her velvet insides tighten around him.

"How do you want it Lucy?" He growled, leaning forward to lick and bite and suck her skin, loving the taste of salt and _Lucy_ on his tongue.

"Give me all you've got." She purred and he smirked down at her darkly, "As you wish, _fiancé."_

She shivered at his low tone as he began to push his thick manhood into her, settling into a tempo and depth that made her shake with pleasure. Before Lucy became pregnant, the pair had been rough-ish, but Natsu always felt wrong if he went to the same standard now that she _was_ pregnant. Lucy told him he was just being way too protective, but it didn't stop him from having a few boundaries he wouldn't do as long as she was carrying a mini Lucy inside her.

Lucy's cries were soon growing louder and more desperate, a noise that made Natsu growl in appreciation, the heat surrounding his cock growing warmer and tighter.

He was pushing her towards her climax quicker, sweat dripping off his forehead. She reached for his hands, and he took them, linking their fingers and holding her to the table. Her thighs quivered and her breath quickened as Natsu smelt the tell tale sign of her release, meaning she was very close.

"Come on Lucy, _come on-"_ His movements stopped when their doorbell went off. A look of wild desperation and horror filled Lucy's eyes as Natsu felt his control waver, his need for release picking at his restraint.

"No _no no, please, don't stop."_ Lucy whimpered wildly, as the doorbell rang again. Natsu tensed his jaw, rubbing his teeth together before slamming into her. She gasped as he let go of one of her hands to place it against her mouth.

"Gotta be quiet. Don't let them know we are here."

"Lucy! Natsu!" Erza shouted, her voice friendly and without alarm, as Natsu picked up his pace. Her eyes went wide as her mouth opened, causing his hand to slip into her mouth a little bit.

"Show me how you come Lucy, come on. Show me." He murmured, as she moaned against his hand, eyes slipping close as she tightened around his cock. Then a flush began to crawl up her chest and neck, and her mouth clamped down on his hand, teeth sinking in. Her cry was garbled and her back arched up, a smile lifting at his lips as she bit the shit out of his hand.

He picked up his pace, jerking into her wildly before grunting as he came, liquid fire running up his spine. He slammed into her once, twice, filling her and listened to her quiet whimpers.

He slouched against her, lying his head on her stomach as the doorbell rang yet again. He groaned, removing his hand from

her mouth as she pushed her hands through his hair.

"She never gives up."

"She is persistent." Lucy slurred as Natsu picked himself up, looking down at her with a smug little grin, "Feel good?"

She hummed sleepily, wiggling a little as he inspected the bite mark on his hand.

"You almost drew blood."

"Consider it payback for drinking my breast milk." She stated dryly and Natsu chuckled, leaning over her to nuzzle against her. She rubbed her cheek against his in return, smiling as he stared, "I'll go distract her while you get sorted."

"Okay… Natsu?" Natsu turned back to her curiously, after pulling up his pants.

She smiled sweetly at him, "You can burn the pillow."

* * *

 **Hide.**

 **ಠ_ಠ**

 **Just, don't look at me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nalu Love Fest**

 **Prompt: Moans**

 **Rating: M+ (NSFW)**

 **Words: 2,503**

* * *

" _Here he comes…_ " I looked up at the whisper of scandal, noticing Virgo and Aries standing inside my office, but angled out of the doorway, head peeked around the side. My eyebrows furrowed as I asked confusedly, "What on _earth_ are you doing?"

" _Shhh."_ They both hissed at me and I sighed, turning back to my mac with an annoyed look. I had been staring at a half-completed article about the crisis of fan-service and the possibility of nudity bands on those… ' _manga books',_ and was entirely stuck.

My brain was just shutting down in '2 hours of sleep and the coffee machine is broken' state. And unfortunately for my colleagues, the next step was when I hit the metaphorical wall inside my brain and began to get angry.

And mean.

Sarah, one of the friendly interns, had called in sick every time I was in the office, probably because I chewed her out a couple days ago.

I had apologized since then but to no help.

I groaned loudly when I saw them staring outside my office, with wide eyes and I snapped, "What _is_ it?"

They glanced at each other, sharing a long look before turning to me. I glared at them expectantly as Virgo stated, "The handyman is back."

I was up and out of my seat in under a second, ignoring the elated giggle they shared and stuck my head out. A sigh escaped me when I saw him.

 _Was it possible for something to get even more attractive in the span of two weeks?_

He was crouched down beside the printer, long fingers, attached to tan big hands, tinkering and fiddling with something or other. My eyes slowly raked over his frame, his shoulders hunched which made his back tense and protrude slightly against the buttoned grey shirt he wore. His lean, but muscled biceps were squeezed a little by the sleeves, and the two top buttons of his shirt were undone.

I felt my knees weaken as he reached into the tool-belt that sat at his hip, and pulled out a screwdriver. My brain flared with the implicated of him… and _screwing._

His eyebrows were furrowed with concentration, jaw straight and cut perfectly. Nothing better than a proportioned jaw to match a tanned neck. His nose was a little crooked, as if he had gotten into many fights and his _snoz_ had dealt with the damage but honestly, that just made him just that little bit hotter.

His lips were pursed as he inspected the piece of hardware in front of him, unscrewing a few things and whatnot. I just stared, perfectly content to watch him for as long as I could.

I was vaguely aware that a few of the women in the cubicles across from my office were also staring and heard their conversation foggily.

" _If I wasn't married…"_

" _Yeah, but you are married. And I think he's gay. Look at that hair."_

A smile curved at my lips, because I had almost forgotten the hair. Pink. Seeing a grown man with pink hair was puzzling, and amusing. I didn't know if it made him more attractive or less.

But I had my suspicions that needed to be cleared up if he _was_ gay.

" _What is his name? Does anyone know?"_

It was realized then that the whole department had no clue his name. I wondered why, surely someone had introduced themselves?

They didn't avoid talking with him because he was too attractive… _right?_

 _Oh for god's sake! We are grown women, and nobody has approached him because he looks like sex on a stick?_ I thought to myself incredulously before huffing impatiently.

I began to stalk over to him bravely, listening to gasps of shock as he slid the piece back into the machine and began to stand up, pressing the buttons with a inspecting look.

Once I reached him, I cleared my throat pointedly and briefly hoped he had a horrible squeaky voice. Two dark grey eyes wandered over to me and an easy smile slipped over his pink mouth. My heart stuttered weakly but I pushed on, willing myself to be strong.

And I was, just missed the polite and friendly.

"What's your name?"

He raised his eyebrow at me, deep eyes sparkling with amusement as I realized how incredibly rude I just sounded. I fought the climbing blush with every piece of my being.

"My name is Lucy." I tried again, smiling sheepishly, "What is yours?"

He held out his hand and I inwardly cheered myself, as I took his hand.

"My name is Natsu. It's nice to meet you Lucy."

 _~ 2 Weeks Later ~_

I yanked at his shirt roughly, as he bit down my neck, hands tucking underneath my thighs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gasped, "I only have ten minutes, Natsu."

"You should have thought about that before you got me all fired up." I bit back a guilty giggle, remembering the way I had teased him through the whole day. A hand brushing against his back, my hips wiggling a little when I bent over to tick something up, the way I squeezed my body past him.

His lips and mouth sucking at my skin wetly, pulled me from my thoughts and made me shudder in excitement. I rubbed my hips against his and he growled, a noise that

never failed to make my stomach fill with butterflies.

"I'm going to fuck you, until you can't see straight." He stated softly, pulling at my sensitive neck gently and I twitched, trying not to get too excited by that.

He dropped me back on my feet and with a quick movement, spun me around and pushed on my stomach. I folded over my desk with a soft thud, about to support myself on my elbows but he stopped me. He kept a hand to my back, applying just enough pressure to keep me from moving and I bit my lip.

His hand slid down my skirt covered behind, the cotton heating with his hand, leaving the skin underneath sensitive.

His fingers pulled the back of my skirt up slowly, raking his nails lightly over the skin which made my legs jerk. He hushed me softly, and pressed his fingers to my soaked core. I choked back a moan when he traced small circles against my clothed clit, my whole body pulsing and writhing with need.

"You have to cutest little moans Lucy. And you are so wet already… Only after a few kisses and grinding against me."

"Shut _up."_ I groaned as he scrunched my skirt up, exposing more of my ass and my lime green panties. I felt his smile, and mumbled, "I'm trying to like green."

"Almost better than the rainbow ones I saw a few days ago." I felt my cheeks heat and managed to raise my hand and flip him the bird. He chuckled, pushing my underwear to the side and giving my aching pussy a soft stroke with his talented fingers.

"Condom?" He murmured, as I pushed my hand out, just reaching the top side of my drawer and opened it. I fumbled between the pens and elastics, pulling out a rubber and tossing it back to him hurriedly.

"Eager?"

"Late." I stated, even though I was lying. I honestly was sat the point of caring that I was late for a meeting. Virgo would probably handle it until I managed to get there.

I tensed my thighs and bit my lip when I heard the telltale zip of his jeans being loosened. I wiggled my hips a little, my body hot and ready. We had started this tango a few days after I had introduced myself to him. One night just as the office was closing up, everyone was gone and I found him tinkering with the printer that an intern managed to break — _again._

The chemistry between us was like nothing I had ever felt, something that pulled at me and made me shake with even the slightest touch of his body against mine. His hands, his shoulders, his abdomen, all things I licked, kissed and nibbled to my hearts content, were only the beginning of my fascination with having him.

And him having me, despite that twinge of doubt and confusion deep under because why, _why would a guy like this chose a workaholic know-it-all like me?_

Of course, there was the fact I hadn't been very… chaste about my attraction to him. I'd call myself easy because I was so _not_ playing hard to get.

I never understood why women played hard to get with people they were interested in, sexually or emotionally. It took more guts to just show interest and _tell_ that person you want to tie them down and go completely wild.

Natsu had agreed with me, and even though I could sort of _tell_ he wasn't a bad guy and he had some good values, there was the echo of my Aunt Aquarius who made it a fact to drill something into my head as soon as I reached an age of sex.

 _Men are pigs. And they will do anything to get into your pants. Most of the time, they think with their head, but not the one that sits on their neck._

I wanted to believe Natsu wasn't like that, so I pushed the thought away. Because, let's face it, I was using him too.

 _I was thinking with my cooch and that's all I could say in the matter._

My thoughts evaporated as I felt him lean over me, brushing the thick head of his cock over my slit and tapping that little button at the top of my sex.

I dug my nails into the desk, biting at my lip, as he whispered, "Want me?"

The rebellious side of me, the one who was 'I-AM-WOMAN', wanted me to refute. To knock his ego down, to tell him, _no, I don't want you._

But some other part inside me soften, along with my back as I tried not to let myself become too trusting.

"Yeah."

My soft, shaky word made him still for a moment. Panic seized me, "Natsu, don't think about it. Just do it."

I hadn't remembered how perceptive Natsu could be, if I was in a weird mood or thinking about things too much, he would know almost instantly. It was a frightening concept because I wasn't usually an easy person to read.

And he wanted full consent. He had made that clear from the first time, any sort of hesitation or doubt, meant 'no'. It seemed to be a touchy subject with him.

I was wondering what could have happened to him, what made him so careful, when he pressed against my opening. I squeezed in retaliation, my body filling with lust and want, _need._

He pushed into me, so slowly, sheathing him inside my warmth and I shuddered. One of my legs raised a little in surprise when he withdrew and slammed back into me. My clit rubbed against the edge of the desk lightly, making me moan loudly.

 _People outside. People close._ My thoughts stammered as he began to push into me roughly, rubbing against my insides beautifully. He had this curve, which by the oddest luck, happened to run at that spot inside me.

He breathed heavily, giving the top of my spine a soft wet kiss, teeth lightly skimming there. My leg curved at the knee and I balanced on one leg, causing our position to move a little and my insides to tighten.

He grunted and swore, continuing his bruising pace. The desk shook a little, but I was too busy fighting to keep my eyes open. Pleasure pounded through me, starting at my ears and finishing at my feet.

 _Oh god… oh god…_

"Fuck. You are gonna come quick today." He murmured against my skin, the sound of his body slapping into mine almost drowning out his words entirely.

"Is it this position? Is it the way I touched you before? Or maybe it's because those cute little moans of yours have to be quieter than usual."

I almost told him to shut up, I couldn't quite handle his dirty words on top of his length spreading me wide.

"Poor Lucy. You can't even scream. Do you want to? Do you want to scream and get some of that pressure out?" His hand grabbed at my ass, and my breasts ached a little from being pressed up against the desk, but his deep growling voice made my insides quiver.

"Answer me." A hand came down on my ass hard, the noise a lot of rougher than the actual spank. I jolted against him, the surprised bite of pain mixing with the pleasure. I didn't know which was way up, all I knew it, he liked it.

He liked that I had rubbed against him, instead of recoiling away.

I hadn't thought about the prospects of being spanked. Previous boyfriends and partners had made me do the entirety of the work. Which wasn't bad… just boring.

"You liked that. Your hungry little pussy rubbed against me when I slapped that sweet ass of yours." He moaned, apparently extremely pleased with this sudden realization as another slap made my hips jump, giving into a full blown grind. His cock pressed deeper, nudging that spot and I moaned.

"You still haven't answered my question. The more you wait, the more I spank you."

My heart stuttered, his rhythm never slowing. Another spank had me squeaking out, "Y-Yes."

His hand rubbed the sore skin, as he grunted, "Yes? Yes to what?"

The words brushed past my lips before I could stop them, "To everything. To you."

He gained his speed, his thrusts somehow still deep despite the jack hammering he was currently pushing me through.

"You… _fuck_ , Lucy, come. Please baby, come for me."

I whimpered, my hands sore from holding the edge of the desk so tight as he slapped his hand down on my behind again. Something inside me broke, the warmth making me shake and see white as my eyes slipped shut and I moaned softly, the noise high and telling.

"There it is. _There,_ it fucking is." He moaned, the noise almost synchronizing with mine as he leaned over me, flexing his hips even faster. It prolonged the spine shaking pleasure, making me jerk for long moments afterwards.

He slowed to a stop, and I tried to catch my breath, only noticing then that…

"You didn't come."

"I'm not done with you yet."

 _To hell with that meeting._

 ** _..._**

 **I struggled with this prompt.**

 **Any reviews would be welcome, let me know what you think! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nalu Love Fest**

 **Prompt: Fingers**

 **Rating: T (mild innuendo and after-smut thing)**

 **Words: 1,278**

* * *

Lucy was good with her fingers, as odd as it sounds. Her hands were soft and lithe, cute and delicate but could also smack the shit out of someone if she was in a bad mood.

Natsu could never understand how something so small could be so… _interesting_. They weren't anything special but all he could think about was these tiny fingers, perfectly manicured and always soft to touch, with equally small wrists, could pull enough power to summon a spirit or knock down a foe.

Not to mention the way she used them, how she would run them through her hair, sometimes twirling and playing with a strand. Or how she would clutch her pen in frustration if she was stuck at a scene from her book, the way she nibbled on her thumb in thought for minutes afterwards.

Natsu figured it was just _Lucy,_ it was perfectly reasonable that he would be infatuated with her fingers because he was _infatuated_ with her.

It just made _sense._

Of course, it didn't stop him from questioning why something so odd as her fingers, sometimes got him hotter than staring at her tits— which were freakin' marvelous, let anyone tell him differently — but just figured that Lucy was weird enough to spark such an odd fascination within him.

It wasn't just the day-to-day things she did with them, but when they found themselves twisted together in bed, he always knew where they were. Buried in her wonderful heat was plenty distracting but he always felt the brush over her fingertips over the tiny hairs on his skin before she actually made contact.

A hand grasping his ass, fingers digging in as a simple 'come-on' for him to react to. Nails taking gently down his back, before digging into his lower back muscles. Hands pressed to his chest, fingers splayed as she rode him, occasionally shifting so she could rub her fingertips against his pectorals.

Lucy's fingers possessed a magic he wasn't sure he ever wanted to battle. He would willingly lose against her touch if it meant _more_.

He would never forget the day he blurted that he liked them, and her surprised face when he had done so. They had just finished up round three in bed and Natsu had the claw marks to prove it...

She was humming and nuzzling his arm, hand rubbing from one of his nipples to the other as one hand was wrapped around her waist.

"We should probably get up and cook dinner." She murmured, her voice a little croaky and puffed from the last round of screaming his name to the high heavens. Natsu growled lightly, "You aren't moving anywhere."

She giggled, " _Natsu._ Aren't you hungry?"

"I just had a Lucy buffet. I'm good." He drawled back, a soft noise rumbling in his chest when the tips of her soft fingers tapped against his heart. She laughed gently at the noise, making Natsu's heart thump at the amount of adoration and love in that simple cute laugh.

"Well, I'm hungry. I could get some little sandwiches made in five minutes. I've got nimble fingers." She coaxed him, wiggling her fingers to prove it when he blurted, "You've got the hottest fingers known to man."

She stilled, hand falling to slap against his chest and he winced, feeling heat rush from his neck to his ears.

 _He hadn't meant to say that._

 _Shit._

"What do you mean?" She asked, puzzled as Natsu placed a hand against his eyes, hopeful to act like his big mouth hadn't opened with that piece of information. If Lucy found out that her mere _fingers_ could get him riled up, he'd be doomed to slavery for the rest of his years.

"Natsu." She prodded him lightly, moving her hand to poke at his side. His obliques tensed and he groaned. "Just forget I said anything."

"Aw. Will you please tell me? _Please._ " He kept a hand over his eyes, feeling her shift so she was straddling him. He would not be tricked into looking into her warm brown eyes, they were another weakness she had found out about, and constantly exploited.

The image of a naughty glint in her big eyes whilst her mouth pulled him in flashed through his head making him groan again.

 _Damn it._

She whimpered playfully, nuzzling his neck whilst those soft fingers rubbed along his chest in little patterns. His heart pounded in his ears, not helping his cause to stay strong. _Traitor…_ He hissed at his heart, unsurprising when the bastard just thumped heavily with her touch.

"Natsu…?" Her voice softened and every part of him knew it was a trick. She wasn't really going to get upset because he wasn't telling her. She was stronger than that, but the problem was, Lucy was smart. She just _knew_ how to get to him.

And she was about to know another thing he couldn't resist when it came to her.

"Your fingers are really hot, 'kay?" He mumbled, hand falling away to see her holding her right hand to her face, wiggling her fingers with a frown. His lips twitched as he realized she was inspecting them, hoping to see what he saw.

"You like my fingers?" She clarified, brown eyes staring down at him mystified. He shrugged the best he could, "Yeah."

"Why?"

He groaned at her question, "I have no idea. They just… I like how you use them. I like how soft and small they are, and they still slap the shit out of me when I'm being stupid. It's stupid. Feel free to slap me."

She gazed at him, tilting her head before a sweet smile braced against her lips. She placed both her hands on his chest and leaned down, giving him a soft kiss, "It's not stupid. It's sweet."

He felt the heat that had begun to calm down, flare back up again in his ears. He burned a little, but whenever Lucy was around, he was always burning. In different ways, but still toasty and warm.

"Whatever." He muttered and Lucy laughed, placing her fingers to his lips, "Don't pout. I like that you notice those things about me. It's like the thing I have for your teeth."

His eyes which had been resting on the door, snapped to hers. She bit her lip, pink filling her cheeks. He realized then, she hadn't meant to say that. A cocky smirk began to spread on his mouth and she stammered nervously, "I-I mean, it's not-"

"You like my teeth." He stated smugly and she smacked his chest, moving to pull away, "Just forget I said anything."

He grabbed her wrist and flipped them, knocking the air right out of her and settled between her legs again. She blushed bright red, looking away as he murmured, "No way I'm forgetting about that."

And they had spent the rest of the night in bed, mini-sandwiches forgotten.

Lucy had a lot of bite marks after that night. Natsu's back was full of scratches.

But it felt nice that he wasn't the only one who had a quirk or fascination for the other.

* * *

 **This was really cute to write.**

 **Not much smut because, hey, my soul needs a break but be sure to look out for prompt:toys because there is no way I'll be writing something cute for that.**

 **;)**

 **let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nalu Love Fest.**

 **Prompt: Toys & Masturbation **

**Rating: M+ (NSFW)**

 **Words: 4,289**

* * *

Lucy bit her lip, eyes a little wide at the shop Natsu had found in a seedy alley in Magnolia. She hadn't realized that Magnolia _had_ seedy alleys but when her boyfriend of two years told her about it, she wanted to see for herself.

Of course, he had been laughing about the fact Magnolia _had_ one of those shops.

Whereas Lucy was… curious. Stupidly so.

Hence why she was standing outside the building, after making sure Happy and Natsu had left for their fishing trip first thing in the morning. To say she was a little paranoid about being caught, would be a lie.

She could just imagine the ruthless teasing her lovable idiot would give her if he knew she sought this place out.

She took a deep breath in, shaking her head at how ridiculously embarrassed she was. Heaven knows, she wasn't innocent. Neither was Natsu. They were actively always horny for each other, and it made for the hottest nights, lunch, morning sex she could even believe possible.

So why was she so flustered about going in there?

 _She was a grown adult._

With that thought in mind, she strode inside, the door ringing softly as she pushed it open. Luckily for her, it was relatively empty, an older man smiling at her as he left with a purchase.

She began to roam around the store, her nerves bundled up inside her. Things hung on walls, sat on shelves and were stacked on top of each other, things that made her want to blush fiercely.

She wandered past the recorded _movies,_ a little disinterested and definitely not curious about those. She turned a corner into the fake- _penis_ section and stopped, fingers twitching a little when she caught sight of a pink colored one.

It was the exact same color as Natsu's hair.

The realization made her shake her head with a nervous little laugh, until a sultry voice made her jump, "Out of all the people I expected to be in here…"

An arm wrapped around her shoulder and the heavy weight of an intoxicated Cana made her sigh. Cana was almost as bad as finding Natsu in here.

Cana browsed the shelves, arm tightening on Lucy's shoulders when the blonde wiggled to escape her clutches. She picked out the pink one with a sly grin, and Lucy almost groaned.

"Huh. Never pegged you for a dildo sort of woman. Natsu not big enough for you?"

Lucy flushed at the question, "Not that it's any of your business but he is big enough."

"I figured he was." She hummed before shooting the celestial Mage a wicked grin, "Just wanted to make you blush."

Lucy didn't stop the groan, "Why are you here?"

"My vibrator broke." Cana shrugged, unabashed to the point where Lucy was a little jealous.

"O-Oh. Do you use it often?" She blanched at the question but Cana just smiled, her eyes turning a little softer.

"Yeah. Lately." Cana pouted playfully, "I don't have a hot dragon slayer crawling into my pants every night."

Lucy couldn't help but feel a bit more comfortable with Cana around. She was one of her closest friends and often looked up to her like a sister.

"It's not only crawling he does." Lucy attempted humor in this situation, smiling a little when Cana cackled gleefully. She took a few seconds to calm herself down, before asking, "So what are _you looking for?_ "

Lucy felt her cheeks warm, and she shrugged, "I'm not sure I was looking for anything. I mean… I was a little curious and Natsu, didn't really be bothered. Not that I would go with him here."

She winced a little as Cana nodded agreeing, "It's a bit daunting your first time, and with a goof like Natsu…" The card Mage shook her head before smiling, "But with your big sis, it's going to be fun! Come on, I'll show you around. Maybe you'll see something that you find interesting."

Lucy hesitated but found herself nodding with a shy little smile, "Okay. Maybe."

…

Lucy sat on her bed, staring at the deep red bag in front of her with a fluttering heart. It turned out she _had_ been interested enough, to buy a few things. With Cana's help, of course.

She was unsurprisingly full of knowledge when it came from floggers to flesh-lights. And what made it better, she didn't make Lucy feel awkward for asking questions. A few light teasing and little grins, but it wasn't overly bad to deal with.

In the end, Lucy had bought four things.

She reached into the bag with a shaky hand, pulling out the first item while biting her lip. She held the 'tickler' in her hands curiously, running her fingers over the soft black feathers. She still remembered Cana's wise words of 'sexisdom' (as she liked to call it) when Lucy had pointed it out hesitantly.

" _Oh ticklers? They are great to start out with. If used right, can really make you hot and flustered."_

Lucy momentarily wondered _how_ being tickled with such an item would do anything aside from making her laugh, but with Cana's slight insistence, she found herself more curious and decided to get it.

She placed the tickler to the side, reaching in and grabbing a hold of the handle and pulling it out. This 'flogger' was one of the things Lucy was hesitant about. After choosing out one that was 'way to rough for beginners', she wasn't sure what to think of it.

" _You'll want something a little softer than that. Hard rubber can give you a bad experience, especially if you haven't tried it before. You should look for… Ah! What about this one? It's cute, right? And feel this. It's sort of soft so it can be used to tease or to, well… you get the idea."_

Lucy was conflicted. She usually liked it when Natsu gave the occasional slap or rough grope to her ass, but this was something else entirely. The only reason why she got it, was because she trusted Natsu completely and knew he wouldn't heart her on purpose.

She slapped herself lightly on the arm with the soft rubber throngs, tilting her head at the little bite of pleasure it gave her. She hummed and placed it aside, reaching into pull out her next find, one that got her a little excited.

She turned over the small box, remembering Cana's surprised look that morphed into a cheeky grin.

" _Wax was never really my thing… but each to their own. It doesn't really turn me on but I know a few people who love it. Let's get you a set. And one that's more for pleasure then pain."_

What Cana didn't know, was that she had wax dropped on her before. And whilst it really hot and left some minor burns, she couldn't help be fascinated with the slight sting of pain mixed with a soothing wash of pleasure when it cooled down on her skin. Of course, it was only a fleeting thought since Erza was on a roll that night and she was partially drunk.

The candle they had gotten was called 'toasty nights.' It was 'specifically designed for increasing pleasure and adrenaline also it was for beginners or people with low pain thresholds,' which was basically Lucy to a T. Well the beginners thing, low pain threshold or not, she would take a hit with the best of them.

She placed the next item down and reached into the bag, hesitating. This was the one she had no _clue_ why she bought. Really. It was sort of ridiculous, but she just saw it and had to ask questions.

" _Well… anal sex can be fun. Honestly, once you get passed the pain and 'why would you shove anything up there', it's definitely hot. Have you and Natsu- Oh. Just a finger then? Well, this is really small and flexible. And it has a finger loop which means it's really easy to pull out if you get too uncomfortable. I'd give it a try, you never know if you like something until you try. Best get you some lube then."_

She eyed the clear silicone toy curiously, turning it around in its box to inspect it. The girl on the packaging seemed to be very pleased with it, she giggled softly at her thoughts before beginning to put everything back on, figuring she'd work up the nerve to talk to Natsu about trying them out.

She put the candle box back in gently, hand brushing two smaller packages that were in the bag.. She frowned, _one would be the lube…_

She pulled out the second, pulling off the small pink post it note attached to it.

' _ **I had a really good time today. Who knew we could bond even more? And over sex toys! Anyway, you are always welcome to ask me any questions Lucy and I snuck in this when you were avoiding the clerk's eyes. You can't be a sexual deviant without a vibrator after all!'**_

Lucy stared at the device in the small box with a blink before reading the title out loud, "Silver… bullet?"

She never owned a 'vibrator' before but she always assumed they were the rods that vibrated or the 'butterfly' toy she saw in there. The silver metal shaped thing couldn't have been bigger than her index finger and wasn't very thick.

"What do I do with this?" She wondered out loud, feeling terribly naive before placing it aside. Once she had packed all the things away, and placed it beside her bed, she grabbed the little clear box and read the instructions.

' **For stimulation and clit play. Press to clitoris or labia, depending on your preference, click button once to vibrate on low setting, twice to vibrate on medium and three times to adjust to high.**

 **Clean thoroughly after every use with disinfectant wipes and use responsibly. If irritation or rash occurs, stop use and consult with doctor.'**

Curiosity bubbled up inside her as she glanced over to the clock. She still had a few more hours to kill before Natsu got home and heavens, she wasn't really up to go going to the guild after walking around a sex shop all morning.

She nibbled on her lip before deciding she'd give it a try, maybe Cana was right, _maybe she was missing something._

She laid back, deciding to stay on top of the blankets and opened the package, pulling the little tag and noticing the faint glow it made when the magic batteries connected to the device. The little black button on the top caught her attention and she pressed down on it.

It began vibrating instantly, a soft hum making her hand tingle. She pressed on it again, the vibration increasing to something more pulsating and faster. Once more and she felt the tiny thing began to whir loudly, the vibration flat out and completely wild.

 _Would that really feel good down there?_

She had her doubts but curiosity always ran over those as she turned it off and smoothed her hands down her thighs, pressing the bullet shaped device to her clit. She clicked the button the vibration began, softly beating against her with a low, barely heard hum.

She kept it there for a long moment, feeling the skin tingle and irritate before moving it slightly, trying for a different spot. She gasped when it rubbed against that little ball of nerves, eyes slipping closed as she caressed and fondled that little part of her, running it up and down her lips.

 _God…_

She fumbled for the button, the second vibration setting in. Her hips shifted a little as she felt herself getting wetter. It was a lovely feeling, something she never expected to like but the vibration made her core almost as warm as Natsu did whenever they were getting ready for a tumble in bed.

She was so occupied with her little _toy,_ that she didn't notice her boyfriend, jumping through the window silently. He opened his mouth to greet her but stopped short, staring at his beautiful girlfriend on the bed.

The odd buzzing noise made him tilt his head, eyes tracing down her wriggling body to her hand was, holding a little silver device to her sweet pussy. He could smell her steady growing arousal and resisted the urge to growl, placing his fishing rod very lightly against her wall and watching as she gasped a little.

He knew that gasp. He practically made her do the same one every night when he was buried between her thighs. She moaned lowly and Natsu felt himself harden, completely mesmerized by his girlfriend and her new friend. One that he would have to meet.

With that thought in mind, he kicked off his shoes very quietly and snuck over to her, watching her shudder a little and slide the silver device along her lips. Her wet panties made him lick his lips in want and his cock twitched. He took a second to pinch at the tip, giving the growing member a little rub.

Then he placed his hands on her knees. Her eyes shot open in surprise and he smiled, "What's this, Luce? You got a new friend."

"N-Natsu."

Her hand had removed the toy from her clit, thighs shaking a little and cheeks flushed. Natsu murmured softly with a shake of his head, "Why'd you take it off? I liked seeing you like that."

"W-Well…"

"You seemed to like it too." He told her, plucking the mysterious device from her hand so he could inspect it to. It smelt clean, almost sterile with the faintest trace of Lucy's arousal on it. The buzzing noise had stopped, which led him to believe she had somehow turned it off.

 _Where did she get t-_ His thoughts stopped when he noticed the bag beside her bed.

A soft smile crawled over his lips despite the excitement and need rushing through his body almost desperately, "You went shopping."

She nodded, watching him with wide eyes as he stated gently, "Can I see what you got?"

Her eyes glanced down to her core, feeling it pulse and beg for more attention, "N-Now?"

He kept hold of the device, fighting back his evil little smile as a plan formed in his head. He noticed the way she shifted and how her pussy seemed to get a little wetter. He almost wanted to ravish her right then, just with her heady warm scent surrounding him.

"Yeah. Please." She drew herself up on her shoulders, feeling a little out of place and breathless. Every part of her wanted to finish off, it was practically a dull throb in her bones but she pushed past it. He let go of her knees, watching closely as she shakily sat up and bent over to grab the bag.

He settled in behind her, smiling at the way her hands shook. It was a little cruel, teasing her like this but he'd make it worth the wait. He always did.

She snuggled into his chest, sighing at the warmth and he rested his chin on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist. His thumb brushed the button, waiting until she pulled out the first item.

It was an odd looking thing. Black short feathers decorated the top, connecting to a thin black plastic stick. She showed it to him, glancing at his reaction from the corner of his eyes.

"Explain it to me." He murmured, although he had a pretty good idea what it was for. She cleared her throat and stared softly, "It's called a tickler? It's supposed to make things… more sensitive, or something."

"Oh?" He brushed his hands down, slipping over her skirt so he could press the device to her clit. He pushed the button and she gasped at the vibration suddenly pressed against her.

"You seem pretty sensitive now." She didn't respond, a small moan leaking from her lips as he softly pushed the device closer to her button, increasing the pressure.

"Does that feel good?"

"Y-Yes."

He growled softly into her neck, "I can tie you to the bed and play with you for hours with that… was that the idea?" He slipped the device down between her lips, smiling at her little jolt.

"Imagine what those feathers would feel like over your nipples." She grabbed at his wrist, trying to press it closer to her aching core but he just moved back, tutting her softly.

"Next thing."

Her hands shook again as she placed the tickler down and reached in for the next item, pulling out a box. He stared down at it curiously, pulling the device away from her dripping core. She sighed in relief but whined a little at the loss.

He chuckled, nuzzling her neck, "You are so beautiful."

"I feel stupid."

"I think you are the hottest girlfriend a guy could ever have." He told her truthfully, and she sighed, snuggling against his chest. The action warmed his heart, she trusted him _so_ much. Of course, it also made him that much harder but he ignored his dick that was throbbing, curious about what the box held.

"So what is that?"

"It's a candle…" She said slowly before whispering, "It's supposed to be sensual, and increase adrenaline without hurting too much. I thought it was interesting."

"Hurting? Why would it hurt?"

She sighed shakily, "You drip the wax over the skin." Heat flared through him, making his hips buck into her back a little at the idea of doing that. Whilst he didn't like Lucy in pain — Drunk Erza was a devil — he could never quite get the sound of her fake cries of pleasure from the Christmas party then went too.

"We are definitely doing that." He assured her and smiled a little when she perked up, watching her bite that lower lip, "I'd like to do it to you."

He almost threw her down on the bed.

"Next item." He growled, nuzzling her neck once more whilst trying to steady his breathing. Her little giggle made him grin, "You really test my control, Luce."

"You are doing great so far." She teased, and he smirked, pressing the buzzing device to her pussy once more. She moaned loudly this time, shivering his arms as he mused, "I'm definitely liking your friend here. Does it feel really good? I bet you want to cum."

" _Natsu."_ She groused, the noise falling off into a whine of pleasure as he rubbed in slow, soft circles. Barely enough to give her what she needed but enough to stimulate.

She placed the candle aside and reached into the bag, pulling out something that Natsu did know. Don't ask him why, but he just _knew._

"You want to get _flogged?_ "

She shivered, panting as he refused to take the vibrator off her labia, which made it hard to speak, "Probably not too hard… but I wouldn't mind trying it."

The words barely made it out of her and seemed a little rushed but could you blame her, he was making her drip with need, holding that orgasm just out of reach.

" _Fucking hell, Lucy."_ He snarled with lust coloring his voice, pressing the object firmer against her, running the tip up her lips until it touched her clit.

"N-Natsu, I can't-"

"You can." He growled, "Don't cum until you explain the last item. Don't try to lie to me, I can see there's something else in the bag."

"P-Please." She wasn't above begging, not this close. Unfortunately, Natsu _loved_ begging and she knew it only made him just a touch more fired up than usual. Natsu watched her reach into the bag, eyes widening at the last thing she pulled out. It was in a clear plastic box, small and seemingly unthreatening, but the implication of it made Natsu _feel_ the nosebleed coming on.

"I-I-I just thought we could-" She was abruptly cut off when he slipped out from behind her, turning her so she was lying on the bed with her legs wide open. He tore off her panties with a low growl, his eyes glowing with want and barely suppressed _need._ Her heart pounded inside of her, making her twist and move as he stated, "Put your hands on the bars at the top of the bed and _don't move._ "

She shuddered, loving when Natsu was like this, a little unrestrained and a lot turned on. She did so without complaint, watching him closely as he shook his head, "You are such a little tease. The worst part is… you don't even _know_ that you are doing it."

She cried out when he pressed the vibrator to her engorged little button, the poor nub begging for his attention. He leaned over, pressing the button again, pleased when the vibrations increased. His girlfriend thrashed a little, gasping and moaning wildly as he ran the device down to her labia so he could lap at her clit.

"Natsu!" She yelled in pleasure, back arching as he sucked and licked, loving the way her hips swung and grinded into her like a possessed woman. His hand touched her pussy, rubbing her arousal around before sticking a finger deep inside of her, curling it just a bit which made her shout.

She was pulsing, so warm and clenching around his finger like her life depended on it. He pulled the finger out, growling in pleasure at the whine she let out as her back flopped back down the bed, making her tits bounce a little. He swept his finger lower, rumbling his approval when he realised she was _dripping._

Her little asshole puckered as he drew little circles around it, spreading her juices. She gasped and writhed as he pulled away from her clit and pressed the device there again. He pressed the button again, turning up the vibration until it was almost as relentless as his lust for her, watching in dark delight when she screamed, sobbed and thrashed.

Then, he slipped his finger into her tight hole. With this intrusion, she broke, crying out her release wildly. He rode her through it, ignoring his raging cock, entirely focused on making his girl squeal and scream her pleasure. When she twitched and moaned brokenly, he pulled the vibrator away and removed his finger, knowing when she needed a break.

He crawled up her body, pressing light kisses to her sweaty flushed skin before reaching her lips. They shared a kiss, Lucy barely having the energy to kiss back as he pushed the button on the vibrator, causing it to stop.

He cuddled her gently, waiting patiently for her to get her bearings and come back from 'Natsu just blew my mind' land (it was a working name), smiling proudly when she opened her eyes wearily.

"You aren't… stopping, right?"

He snorted, "Unless you want me to."

She pushed a hand through his hair, pulling him down for a sweaty, tongue-filled kiss.

"Never."

…

Cana was sitting at the bar, talking to Laxus about his _terrible_ hair cut when a pink haired dragon slayer walked in. He was unusually somber, and scanned the bar. Cana frowned worriedly, her heart going out to Lucy just in case she found out that Natsu wasn't the type for _toys._

 _Maybe I should go check up on her…_ She wondered, a little concerned but then stilled when the dragon slayer caught her eyes. He prowled over to her and she quirked her eyebrow, also noticing Laxus's curious gaze. When Natsu reached her, he sized her up for a long moment before she saw the look of 'holy shit' in his eyes.

Now she was really confused.

 _What the heck had she done to deserve that?_

He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her, earning a surprised squawk.

"What the hell? Natsu, get _off me._ "

He just squeezed her tighter and whispered, "Thank you. I'm buying your alcohol for the next three months."

She stilled as realization hit and smiled, patting his back gingerly as he pulled back, looking at her like she was some sort of god. And hey, she sort of was.

"I can make it that you'll be buying me alcohol for the next three years." She teased as he grinned, "Give her legs a rest first. I think she'd like it if you stopped by, so you two can do that girly shit."

Cana hooted in delight, raising her hand so the pink-haired lover-boy could high five her. He did so, with gusto.

"You treat her right, you hear me?" She stated seriously for a second as Natsu smiled sheepishly, "Always do." Then he jogged out of the guild, leaving Cana smiling widely. She noticed Laxus's confused stare and winked at him, taking a long drink of her beer.

"Big Sis Cana saves the day."

* * *

 **So I just added these two prompts together because, hey, it sort of worked and fit and okay, judge me.**

 **Did I over do this?**

 **I feel like I did...**

 **Oh god. I feel the shame.**


End file.
